Growable packet switch architectures are known in the art. These prior known architectures, however, were implemented by employing a plurality of m.times.n (m&gt;n) Packet Switch Units. Although the use of m.times.n Packet Switch Units has heretofore made sense for growth to a larger packet switch, the individual Packet Switch Units still have to meet the requirement of being stand-alone Packet Switch Modules upon initial deployment. A prior growable packet switch architecture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,017 issued to K. Y. Eng, M. J. Karol and Y. S. Yeh on Sep. 4, 1990. As such, the Packet Switch Unit would only have to have an equal number of inputs and outputs. In other words, an m.times.n Packet Switch Unit can only be used as an n.times.n Packet Switch Module upon initial installation. Deploying a full m.times.n Packet Switch Unit to be used as an n.times.n Packet Switch Module is wasteful and expensive. Indeed, such a development would incur unnecessary technical and financial risk. Thus, although the prior known m.times.n Packet Switch Units are satisfactory for certain applications, they are not satisfactory for use as stand-alone n.times. n Packet Switch Modules.